narutojourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sage Mode
Usage Senjutsu (仙術; Literally meaning "Sage Techniques") refers to a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura). This chakra cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have been trained in senjutsu. This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. A person who is able to use senjutsu is called a sage (仙人, sennin). Currently, there are two known ways to learn senjutsu: One being to learn from the toads of Mount Myōboku as Jiraiya and Naruto have done, and the other from the snakes from the Ryūchi Cave where Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi learned it. The cursed seals that Orochimaru has used in the series also use senjutsu chakra. A third form of senjutsu is also known, used by Hashirama Senju. Unlike previous methods, Hashirama doesn't display any animal traits. It is unknown where he obtained his senjutsu style from. A prerequisite to being able to use senjutsu is that the user must have a large reservoir of chakra themselves in order to manipulate the natural energy.2 Toad Sage Mode Advantages Edit Taught and learned by the toads, the advantages afforded to those who study senjutsu from the toads include: The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and durability dramatically increase. The user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become more powerful. The user can harness the natural energy surrounding them, turning it into an extension of their body, which increases the reach of their attacks. The user gains the ability to sense chakra around them. Disadvantages Edit There are a few disadvantages while using this mode as well, these include: If the user draws in too much natural energy, they run the risk of transforming into a toad, then into stone. If the petrification is completed, it cannot be reversed. In order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Sage Mode, the user must remain perfectly still. Because of that, the user can be an easy target for an opponent. Because the user needs to move during combat, the senjutsu chakra cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay within this state for extended periods of time. The second and third weaknesses mentioned above can be bypassed through the Sage Art: Amphibian Technique, where one Sage gathers chakra for another or as in Naruto's case, shadow clones can be used for the same purpose. After Sage Mode has ended, the user appears to experience exhaustion. Snake Sage Mode Advantages Edit Senjutsu which can also be studied from the snakes of the Ryūchi Cave also gain a number of advantages while using Sage Mode in battle, these include: The user's perception abilities, reflexes, strength, speed, and stamina dramatically increase. The user's ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu becomes more powerful. The user gains further access to snake anatomy, such as their brille, which can be used to lock out light as well as stop visual-based genjutsu from affecting them.9 They are also able to perform abilities that are characteristic of snakes, such as dislocating their jaw, although this is not exclusive to this mode.10 Disadvantages Edit While mobile, the user is rendered incapable of gathering natural energy while remaining still in battle would leave them open to attack. However, Kabuto Yakushi assimilated the DNA of Jūgo to replicate his clan's ability to passively absorb natural energy, thus allowing him to continuously collect the energy even while moving, bypassing this one weakness and metaphorically proclaimed that he transcended from snake to dragon. Forms Edit While retaining most of his normal physical characteristics in Sage Mode, Kabuto Yakushi did display greater areas of darkened pigmentation of the markings around his eyes which tapered off after reaching his shoulder blades. More noticeably, he gained four horns growing out from the back of his head as well as darkened sclerae.11 Hashirama Senju's Sage Mode Advantages In this mode Hashirama's abilities were drastically increased. This was witnessed through the use of his w:c:naruto:Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands technique which created a gargantuan many-handed structure which easily dwarfed several mountain ranges as well as w:c:naruto:Kurama Disadvantages Like the toad and snake-taught Sage Modes, the user has to stay still for a certain amount of time so they can gather enough w:c:naruto:natural energy to form the special senjutsu chakra. Thus, the user is left vulnerable while doing this. Forms Like the toad-taught Sage Mode, this allows him to retain all of his normal physical characteristics except for a dark pigmentation around his eyes, his face gains several markings and on his forehead appears a dark, circular marking.